


Childhood Wish

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, HAPPY BDAY U TOL NEEDY BABY, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Jumin always thought that no one cared about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i have another bday fic for him. BUT since that fic might take a while to finish, have this alt bday fic instead lmao TADA.

  _He always thought that no one cared about him.  
  
  Besides his father, who else actually loved him and cherished him? His mother? She was long gone. His stepmother? Even he could see just how badly she wanted him gone. The maids and butlers? They were only being paid to serve him. His father’s lovers? By God, Jumin wanted nothing more than avoid seeing even their shadow.  
  
  No matter what he did – good, bad, even something so terribly humiliating – he always got praised. He always got complimented as if he had done the greatest deed in the whole wide world. He studied well; he would be praised. He ate his vegetables; he would be praised. He respected his elders; he would be praised.  
  
  He accidentally broke a vase; he would be praised. He was late to class; he would be praised. And when he once intentionally told the chef that he didn’t like his dinner despite the fact that he clearly, actually wanted steak that night?  
  
  The chef got scolded while he would still be praised.  
  
  Jumin hated it. He hated it so much.  
  
  No one actually cared about him.  
  
  And even on this special day, that hatred dug deeper into the very core of his heart.  
  
  His father was working abroad, he was told of this weeks ago before his father left. Obviously, Chief Han didn’t forget his son’s birthday. So from the moment Jumin woke up, he was surprised to see a small, decorated box placed neatly on the desk beside his bed.  
  
  It was a black necktie with a beautiful small diamond embroidered on its center.  
  
  If anything, the little boy felt something akin to gratefulness at the gift.  
  
  Obviously, he then knew about the extravagant party the house staff held for him. But instead of dragging himself to go to such a useless event, Jumin decided to order everyone to get rid of everything and leave him be for the day.  
  
  Of course, they listened to him. Hell, they even had the audacity to apologize endlessly as if they had done a terrible sin.  
  
  Jumin hated it.  
  
  His room was big but hollow. The silence was heavy but soothing. Night finally painted the clear sky. Not once did Jumin receive a call from his father. Was it that hard to find reception in America? Was he actually too busy to wish him on this special day?  
  
  Or did he…did he actually forget?  
  
  He couldn’t be, Jumin hoped deeply. He couldn’t forget. The elegant writing on the small piece of paper was proof that Chief Han remembered._  
  
  ‘Happy Birthday, my son!’  
  
  _He read it, over and over and over again until his father’s voice rang crisp and clear in his brain. The bright light from the little lamp was all that illuminated inside the room. Small fingers brushed the small piece of paper, while the other hand squeezed the silky necktie. His little legs swayed weakly against the bedside. His head hung low at the items in his grasp.  
  
  Silver eyes glinted woefully. Silver eyes were disrupted by tears that filled each corner._  
  
  Ha-ap…py birthday to…me… _His lips were pressed tightly, yet his mind lulled so faintly._ Happy…b-birth…day to…me… _Hazy vision focused on the objects, he weakly dropped his body to the right._ Happy birthday… _Breath momentarily kept inside his lungs,_ Ju-umin… _he curled up on his right side and pressed both necktie and paper close to his beating chest._  
  
  Hap…py birth…day… _A single tear trickled down his face as he forced himself to sleep._ To...  
  
\---  
  
  “-youuuuuu!”  
  
  The moment her voice rang inside his ears, Jumin opened his eyes.  
  
  Bafflement gleamed in glorious irises of silver. Silence stitched his mouth ever since the song – her voice – burst inside the living room. One second, two seconds, three seconds later, reality came dawning upon him, making him realize that there was a reason she was standing in front of him with a delicious cupcake in her hands.  
  
  “Happy birthday, oppa!”  
  
  Her voice was a melody that soothed his aching heart. Her smile was a beacon that lit up his dark, dreary world.  
  
  And by God, those warm, hazel eyes were pure flames that enticed him closer, fuelling his hunger for her attention, her love, her.  
  
  Jumin didn’t know when or how his lips managed a smile.  
  
  He also didn’t know when or how his arms had wrapped around her waist.  
  
 “A-Ah-sweetie!” Upon realizing that she was being pulled to a hug, she quickly yet carefully stretched her right hand that held the cupcake to the side. “Aigoo…” Cheeks splashed with warmth at the feel of his face nuzzling the top of her head, she tried to wiggle herself free. “Oppa, you haven’t blown out the candle yet!”  
  
  His smile twitched just the slightest in the sea of soft brown hair.  
  
  “Forgive m _e._ ” Voice strained slightly, Jumin pulled back and glanced at the cupcake. Oh how adorable it truly looked, decorated with delicious cream cheese icing that covered the tempting vanilla. Two triangular candies were perched into the icing, obviously mimicking to one of a cat that they both dearly loved.  
  
  His heart often couldn’t take just how happy he was that she indulged in his silly interest.  
  
  Breathing hitched just the slightest, he leaned towards the sweet treat and blew the single candle. His hands never away and rested on her back, Jumin then faced her with an endearing smile curling each corner of his lips.  
  
  She looked ethereal every time she laughed.  
  
  “Oh, I forgot to mention one thing, though!” Body casually leaning against his palms, she positioned the cupcake between them. “You’re supposed to make a wish before you blow the candle.” A fake sigh of sheer disappointment escaped her plump lips. “Oh geez, now we’ll never know if your wish came true.” Lower lip pulled to a childish pout, she looked up at the chuckling man.  
  
  A wish.  
  
  The mere thought only widened his smile.  
  
  “I don’t need a wish.” His right hand slid upwards until it rested on her upper back. “I already got my wish, dear.” His left arm slid around her lower back, pressing her closer until he felt her warmth.  
  
  As much as heat sizzled right to the tips of her ears, she bit back a bigger smirk. “Oh?” A single eyebrow raised, she moved the cupcake to the side again before leaning closer. “And what’s that?”  
  
  God, she was too good to be true.  
  
  His answer wasn’t returned verbally. Instead, actions spoke louder than words as Jumin leaned for a kiss.  
  
  Their eyes fluttered shut, he then stifled a chuckle to hear and feel her giggles tickling his lips.  
  
  He had always thought that no one cared about him.  
  
  _Pop._ “I love you, oppa!”  
  
  As he watched her adorably scrunch her nose in front of him, Jumin realized that he was wrong all along.  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> i love you u sweet. sweet. sweet man.


End file.
